


Español

by amigazazos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amigazazos/pseuds/amigazazos
Summary: Pequeños cortos en donde Lance habla español, y Keith se derrite ante esto.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro

—Buenos días, Keef.

Y con esta sola frase, sintió su mundo derretirse.


	2. madrugadas

Keith se removió incomodo en la cama.

Había despertado por qué sabe qué, sus ojos se abren perezosos y gruñe fastidiado por su despertar, sus párpados aún contienen legañas, y sus labios se sienten resecos, aún así, pestañea con flojera, para poder observar en donde se encuentra.

Y cómo también.

Siente una respiración en su cuello y ahí es cuando los recuerdos invaden su mente, está en la cama de Lance y el mismo portador está que lo abraza de la cintura, mira su inmaculado rostro y prefiere seguir admirando antes que intentar dormir de nuevo.

—¿Keith? —se sorprende al notar que los azules ojos del moreno lo miran somnolientos, pero preocupados por el despertar de su amado. — _¿Pasó_ _algo_ _? ¿Estás_ _bien_ _?_ —Se estremece por las palabras, y niega con la cabeza, a pesar de no entender al cien por ciento sus frases, puede notar la preocupación en su mirada.

—No.. Yo solo. —se acurruca aún más contra él, tratando de seguir obteniendo aquel calor reconfortante que el castaño parecía emanar. —Solo desperté por el frío, no te preocupes. —sus murmuros se ven opacados por un pequeño beso y calla ante el roce.

— _Ven_ _aquí_ _._ —Y con era frase, el azabache no evita rodear el cuello de Lance con fuerza antes de besarlo de nuevo, ambos fundiéndose entre beso y beso, hasta que ambos perdieron la conciencia, o simplemente hasta que el sol hiciera su trabajo.


	3. español

Sus movimientos son ligados, sus caderas parecen tararear conforme la canción avanza, sus brazos acompañan en suaves direcciones junto a sus pies, el castaño está bailando una de sus canciones favoritas, y Keith no puede evitar contemplar tremenda belleza.

Nota como, de un momento a otro, su labios se amoldan para soltar un verso, se estremece ante lo siguiente.

— ** _Yo_** ** _te_** ** _miro_** ** _se_** ** _me_** ** _corta_** ** _la_** ** _respiración_** ** _._**

Está cantando en español.

Joder.

— ** _Cuando_** ** _tu_** ** _me_** ** _miras_** ** _se_** ** _me_** ** _sube_** ** _el_** ** _corazón_** ** _._** —Oye un verso más que aparece en la música, pero no puede prestarle atención, pues los ojos de Lance lo están mirando fijamente, como si esas palabras se las estuvieran diciendo a él.

— ** _Y_** ** _en_** ** _un_** ** _silencio_** ** _tu_** ** _mirada_** ** _dice_** ** _mil_** ** _palabras_** ** _..._** ** _La_** ** _noche_** ** _en_** ** _la_** ** _que_** ** _te_** ** _suplico_** ** _que_** ** _no_** ** _salga_** ** _el_** ** _sol_** ** _._** —El azabache no entiende, pero, por la forma que el moreno lo mira sus mejillas queman y su ser se estremece.

Su cuerpo se acerca, automáticamente el retrocede, pero Lance lo alcanza.

— _ **Bailando**_... —murmura una vez lo tiene en frente. — _ **Bailandooo**_... —Su voz lo hace estremecer, más aún cuando su diestra agarra su cintura y ambos empiezan a moverse al compás de la música. — _ **Tu**_ _ **cuerpo**_ _ **y**_ _ **el**_ _ **mío**_ _ **,**_ _ **llenando**_ _ **el**_ _ **vacío**_ _ **,**_ _ **subiendo**_ _ **y**_ _ **bajando**_. —Notó como ambos se han pegado de más, ¿Será la canción? La próxima vez le pediría a Lance que le enseñase a hablar en su idioma, los versos le tenían contrariado.

— ** _Bailando_**.. —El coro se repite. — ** _Bailandooo_**.... —No puede evitar reír, esto era demasiado. — _ **Este**_ _ **fuego**_ _ **por**_ _ **dentro**_ _ **,**_ _ **me**_ _ **va**_ _ **enloqueciendo**_ _ **,**_ _ **me**_ _ **va**_ _ **saturando**_ _ **.**_ —su voz parece haberse cortado, cuando de un momento a otro, los pies de sus compañeros se detienen para luego hacerlo girar, la música cambió.

Y entonces pasó.

— _ **Con**_ _ **tu**_ _ **física**_ _ **y**_ _ **tu**_ _ **química**_ _ **,**_ _ **también**_ _ **tu**_ _ **anatomía**_ _ **,**_ _ **la**_ _ **cerveza**_ _ **y**_ _ **la**_ _ **tequila**_ _ **.**_ _ **Y**_ _ **tu**_ _ **boca**_ _ **con**_ _ **la**_ _ **mía**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **puedo**_ _ **más**_ _ **.**_ —Las palabras se atolondran en su cabeza y su cerebro parece no procesar, está demasiado cerca, además, de que le cuesta seguirle el paso, el ritmo cambió, y el baile se estaba poniendo intenso. — _ **Ya**_ _ **no**_ _ **puedo**_ _ **más**_ _ **...**_

— ** _Con esta melodía, tu color tu fantasía. Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía, Oh, ya no puedo más._** —El sonrojo abunda en su rostro. — _ **Ya no puedo más**_. —Y de nuevo otra pausa, el moreno se ha separado de él solo para girarlo de nuevo y volver a pegar sus cuerpos, esta vez, el recostado en su pecho de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados, y la voz de Lance en su cuello.

— ** _Yo_** ** _quiero_** ** _estar_** ** _contigo_** ** _,_** ** _vivir_** ** _contigo_** ** _._** ** _Bailar_** ** _contigo_** ** _, tener contigo una_** ** _noche_** ** _loca_** ** _._** —la canción llega a su máximo esplendor en estas estrofas, se rinde ante los pasos y en la euforia ríe por los pasos improvisados de Lance, que lo mira con ternura. — **_Y_** ** _besar_** ** _tu_** ** _boca_** ** _._** —Lance lo gira de nuevo para darle un pico en los labios y seguir cantando. La vergüenza lo invade.

— ** _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo. Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca.._** ** _Con_** ** _tremenda_** ** _nota_** ** _._** —Finalmente oye como el corto termina y empieza el transfondo musical, está sonrojado de piezas a cabeza, no puede evitar esconderse en el pecho de Lance, buscando refugio.

—Maldito latino, tendrás que enseñarme español alguna vez. —sus palabras se oyen en un susurro molesto, Lance ríe contento.

—Cuando quieras, Keith.


	4. noches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18

—Mnhm..

El sonido del chapoteo entre pieles resuena en eco por la habitación, suaves murmullos por parte del azabache y constantes gemidos por el moreno. El roce produce chispas y el vaivén lento hace que ambos tiemblen ante el placer, abrumados.

— _Joder,_ _Keith_ _..._ _Tan_ _apretado_ _._ —El latino jadea. — _M–Me_ _encantas_ _bebé_ _._ —murmura y muerde con suavidad su cuello, crispandose ante el tacto y sonido, gimiendo gustoso.

Y es que, Keith amaba los insultos cargados de lujuria de Lance.

Mejor aún cuando eran en otra lengua.

— _Ahh.. Por un carajo_. —El agarre aumenta y las estocadas ahora son profundas, el azabache tiembla y un sollozo entrecortado se escapa de sus labios, maldición. ¿Por qué eso era tan bueno? Quiere gritar pero las palabras no salen de su boca, balbuceos se oyen y no puede evitar taparse el rostro y presionar sus labios con fuerza, no le está gustando para nada la faceta que muestra en estos momentos.

—La..Lance.. ngh, espera, un mnhnm.. ¡Poco! —las oraciones ni tienen sentido coherente, salen disparadas hacia la nada, su respiración se entrecorta y un gemido largo sale de su boca cuando el moreno toca un punto dentro que lo hace temblar, se retuerce, solloza, el placer es abrumador.

—Keith. —oye su nombre, lo oye varias veces. —Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith... —besos bajan por su cuello y al mismo tiempo, lágrimas por sus mejillas. — _Estoy_ _.._ _Cerca_ _._ —Los movimientos son erráticos y las embestidas más rápidas, jadeos involuntarios se escapan de su boca, para, finalmente, soltar un grito roto con el nombre de su contrario en el final, llevando al cabo, que el otro también terminara.

Sus respiraciones empiezan a normalizarse, pero su unión aún sigue en pie, el azabache puede sentir como sus cuerpo se adormece y como una dosis de felicidad recorre su cuerpo entero ante las palabras que Lance suelta de vez en cuanto.

— _Te_ _amo_ _._

Joder, cuanto amaba Keith el español de su novio.


	5. acento

—Muy bien Keith repite después de mí.

¿Hacia cuanto que ni escuchaba el español de su novio? Quedó embeselado con el acento latino que aquella boca producía tanto que no parecía prestar atención a sus palabras.

Y bueno, hoy, Lance le iba a enseñar un poco del vocabulario castellano.

—Di _Hola_

—¿ _Houlah_?

Oye la estruendosa risa del morocho y gruñe hastiado por su comportamiento.

—¡No te burles maldición!

—¡Perdón!

¿Acaso lo estaba pronunciando mal? Esperaba que no, el bochorno invade su rostro ante el pensamiento de hacer el ridículo frente a su castaño.

— _Buenos_ _días_ _._

 _—_ _Bunnosh_ _¿_ _diáss_ _?_ —murmura, Lance lo corrige. —Buehnno día.

—Repite.

— _Buehnno_ _.._ _Bueno_ _días_ _. ¡Buenos_ _días_ _!_

—¡Eso! —Lance se dirige hacia el con una sonrisa. —Ahora di _"_ _un_ _gusto_ _"_

_—_ _um_ _gussto_ _._

_—Papas_ _fritas_ _._

_—_ _papaz_ _fruitaz_ _._

_—_ _árbol_

_—_ _arrbol_ _._

_—Lance_ _eres_ _el_ _mejor_ _te_ _amo_ _._

_—_ _Lance_ _, erres el_ _mejurr_ _. ¿Ti_ _amou_?

Lance no puede evitarlo, y besa con ternura los labios del azabache. Sacándole un suspiro de sorpresa, pero, no negándose ante el dulce tacto de sus labios moviéndose.

—Definitivamente haremos esto más seguido. —lo oye jadear, ríe ante esto.

—Cuando tú quieras amor.


	6. jergas

—Lanceeee

—¿Sí, Keith?

—¿Cómo se dice? ¿ _Pos_ o _pues_?

—Pos pues.


	7. coqueteos

—Lance..

—¿Si bebé? —El castaño pregunta mientras lee un pequeño libro en el cómodo sofá de su habitación, levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los desviados ojos de Keith y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— _Que...Qué poco azul llevas, p-para el cielo que eres_. —murmura en un tono bajo, pero con una mediana pronunciación y entendible para su pareja, quien no puede evitar soltar el libro de la impresión y taparse el rostro con las manos, odiándose por haberse avergonzado tanto y estar sonriendo como un estúpido. — _¿Acaba de salir el sol? o ¿me has sonreído?_

—Keith, Dios mío. —Intimidado, el moreno se recuesta en el sofá soltando unas risas nerviosas y tratando de ocultar el enorme sonrojo que ahora se extendía por su cara entera, una sensación que lo sofocaba, y quemaba.

— _S-Si tuviera que regalarte algo te regalaría un espejo, porque después de tí los más lindo es tu reflejo._

—Keith.

_—Quiero tener hijos preciosos algún día, y quisiera preguntar a mis suegros consejos sobre cómo lograron hacer algo tan perfecto como tú._

—¡Keith!

_— ¿Me permites usar tu teléfono? Quiero... llamar a mi madre para decirle que he conocido al chico de mis sueños._

—Basta, _joder_. —sin importar respuesta, se abalanza sobre el azabache y empieza a renegar. —¡Keith! ¡El de piropos soy yo! Maldición. —Su rostro sonrojado hace que Keith sonría e inconscientemente, Lance sonríe junto con él. — _¿Cómo está la persona más bella del mundo en estos momentos?_

_—No lo sé. ¿C-Cómo estás tú?_

Y Lance no puede evitar besarlo.


	8. repite después de mí

— _Mi_ _nombre_ _es_ _Keith_ _._

— _Mi_ _nomb_ _.._ _Bre_ _es_ _Keith_ _._ ¿Eso significa me llamo Keith?

—¡Bien! Eso eso. —el moreno responde. —Ahora, vamos, repite después de mí. _Tengo_ _21_ _años_

_—Tengo_ _veinte_ _un_ _.._ _Veinte_ _..._ _Veintiún_ _anos_ _._

—Pff —Lance se quiere reír, pero se aguanta al ver la confundida mirada de su pareja. — _Años_.

— _An...nos Años._

—¡Bien! Ahora. _Soy de Texas._

_—Soy de Texas._

_—Mi pareja es Lance._

_—¿Mi pareja es Lance..?_

_—Lance, te la como entera._

— _Lance, te la como_ _ent_ _..._ ¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido latino!

Lance se quedó durmiendo en el sofá por una semana.  



	9. a mí me gustan mayores

Bien, Keith no sabe como rayos llegó a esa situación, pero vamos, que tener un Lance cantando mierdas en otro idioma y encima de su entrepierna no era tan malo después de todo.

Va, que todo se cuenta del principio. Resumiendo, sus amigos emocionados por reunirse en algún lugar, idea de un karaoke, un cubano loco de remate, tres borrachos y el local casi vacío.

Que tenía que salir algo de ahí, era natural.

Los primeros soldados caídos fueron Corán —cero resistencia al alcohol— Pidge —primera vez tomando— y finalmente Romelle, quienes por quedar fuera del round solo quedaron durmiendo en el sofá del karaoke, menos Pidge, que borracha o no igual agarraba un plumón permanente y le dibujaba bigotes raros y penes mal hechos en los rostros de sus camaradas.

Los sobrios, o más bien los que aparentaban ser lo eran Lance, Shiro —increíblemente— y Matt, luego, los verdaderos humanos —de hecho uno solo, junto a un mitad galra y una alteana— de bien eran Hunk, Keith y Allura.

Y para resumir aun más las cosas, Lance empezó a cantar canciones entre el inglés y el español. Empezando por una de Demi Lovato y Luis Fonsi.

— _NO ERES TÚ, NO ERES TÚ, NO ERES TÚ, SOY_ _YOOOO_. —Cantaba, y para colmo Matt lo acompañaba, porque él había escuchado la canción, sin embargo, su parte de la canción se resumía a “Éshame lua kulpá" y las frases de la joven cantante. — _NO TE QUIERO HACER SUFRIR, ES MEJOR OLVIDAR Y DEJARLO ASÍ._

—ASHÍÍÍ —Lo peor es que para colmo, los dos cantaban con más gallos que de costumbre.

Keith sabía que Lance contaba hermoso, de Matt no sabía, pero el nuevo conocimiento de “Lance desfina en la borrachera y a Matt le gusta el latinpop” fue agregado a su base de datos sin permiso, ni modo. Odiaba estar ahí, en primer lugar dijo desde el inicio que no deseaba ir, sin embargo antes las suplicas de su pareja no podía hacer nada.

Y he aquí, el idiota no–tomo–alcohol–porque–sabe–feo en una silla de karaoke, junto a un DVD y frente a otros dos idiotas más cantando más con el alma que con la música en sí.

Solo tenía que distraerse, suerte que cargó su celular y bueno, Candy Crush se puede jugar a cualquier hora sin aburrirse. Y pudo haberse pasado la noche entera de esa manera.

Pero Lance noto que estaba huyendo de los demás, y entonces cuando término el dueto con Matt le dedicó una canción.

No sabía el nombre de la canción, Lance no se la quería decir, meh, igual no quería saber, lo más probable sea que la musica sea otra latinpop, o algún reggaeton de esos que odiaba, igual no le importaba, ya había completado el mil cincuenta y tres de su juego y Lance no la arruinaría con sus dedicatorias tan raras.

Pero cuando inicio la canción no pudo decir lo mismo.

— _A mí me gusta._ —Inició el moreno con una voz increíblemente coqueta, ayuda, Keith.exe ha dejado de funcionar. — _Que me traten como dama._ —Lentamete se fue acercando hacia él, y de un pequeño movimiento se regresó. — _Aunque de eso me olvide cuando estamos en la cama._ —Aló policía, un chico voló sobre mí con su rayo láser.

— _A mí me gusta._ —se alejó rápidamente, haciendo su baile más sensual. — _Que me digan poesía_. —ronroneó. — _Al oído por las noches cuando hacemos groserías._ —Y tremendo movimiento de cadera que hizo, al azabache se le hizo agua a la boca, tanto, que perdió la partida de Candy Crush, pero eso era lo de menos por ahora, después tendría tiempo de quejarse por la falta de corazones.

—Shiro, auxilio, me desmayo. —murmuró.

—Keith, ¿Lance está...? —Shiro intentaba desviar la mirada, vamos, eres papa casada, eres papa casada.

— _Me_ _gusta_ _un_ _caballero_ _,_ _que_ _sea_ _interesante_ _._ —La canción empezó a tomar mucha más fuerza. — _Que_ _sea_ _un_ _buen_ _amigo_ _,_ _pero_ _más_ _un_ _buen_ _amante_ _._ —volvió a acercarse, quedó frente a Keith, meneando su cintura en un lindo circulo. — _Qué_ _importan_ _unos_ _años_ _de_ _más_ _.._. —Y Lance bajó del escenario para poder estar junto a su novio. — _A_ _mí_ _me_ _gustan_ _mayores_ _,_ _de_ _esos_ _que_ _llaman_ _señores_ _._ _De_ _los_ _que_ _te_ _abren_ _la_ _puerta_ _y_ _te_ _mandan_ _flores_ _._ —se colocó encima de sus piernas, restregándose por encima de su entrepierna, volvemos a la escena actual.

—Lance qué estás... —Intentó detenerse, pero el bendito moreno lo calló con un dedo, que lentamente fue bajando de su boca hasta sus clavículas, dejando un camino caliente entre esos puntos.

— _A_ _mí_ _me_ _gustan_ _más_ _grandes_. —murmuró. — _Que_ _no_ _me_ _quepa_ _en_ _la_ _boca_ _._ —Volvió a menearse entre su entrepierna y Keith jadeo bajito, tremendo espectáculo que se montaba. — _Los_ _besos_ _que_ _quiera_ _darme_ _y_ _que_ _me_ _vuelva_ _loca_. —cantó su ultima frase y se levantó de Keith, volvió al escenario de nuevo. — _LOCAAAA_ _WOOOUOOOUOOOOOO_ _OOOOOO_ _OOOOOOOO_ _LOCAAAAAAA_

Y Keith quedando ahí en el sillón sudando y con una erección bastante difícil de contener.

—Fiuuu, necesito uno de esos.

—Shiro, basta.


	10. a mí me gustan mayores

Bien, Keith no sabe como rayos llegó a esa situación, pero vamos, que tener un Lance cantando mierdas en otro idioma y encima de su entrepierna no era tan malo después de todo.

Va, que todo se cuenta del principio. Resumiendo, sus amigos emocionados por reunirse en algún lugar, idea de un karaoke, un cubano loco de remate, tres borrachos y el local casi vacío.

Que tenía que salir algo de ahí, era natural.

Los primeros soldados caídos fueron Corán —cero resistencia al alcohol— Pidge —primera vez tomando— y finalmente Romelle, quienes por quedar fuera del round solo quedaron durmiendo en el sofá del karaoke, menos Pidge, que borracha o no igual agarraba un plumón permanente y le dibujaba bigotes raros y penes mal hechos en los rostros de sus camaradas.

Los sobrios, o más bien los que aparentaban ser lo eran Lance, Shiro —increíblemente— y Matt, luego, los verdaderos humanos —de hecho uno solo, junto a un mitad galra y una alteana— de bien eran Hunk, Keith y Allura.

Y para resumir aun más las cosas, Lance empezó a cantar canciones entre el inglés y el español. Empezando por una de Demi Lovato y Luis Fonsi.

— _NO ERES TÚ, NO ERES TÚ, NO ERES TÚ, SOY_ _YOOOO_. —Cantaba, y para colmo Matt lo acompañaba, porque él había escuchado la canción, sin embargo, su parte de la canción se resumía a “Éshame lua kulpá" y las frases de la joven cantante. — _NO TE QUIERO HACER SUFRIR, ES MEJOR OLVIDAR Y DEJARLO ASÍ._

—ASHÍÍÍ —Lo peor es que para colmo, los dos cantaban con más gallos que de costumbre.

Keith sabía que Lance contaba hermoso, de Matt no sabía, pero el nuevo conocimiento de “Lance desfina en la borrachera y a Matt le gusta el latinpop” fue agregado a su base de datos sin permiso, ni modo. Odiaba estar ahí, en primer lugar dijo desde el inicio que no deseaba ir, sin embargo antes las suplicas de su pareja no podía hacer nada.

Y he aquí, el idiota no–tomo–alcohol–porque–sabe–feo en una silla de karaoke, junto a un DVD y frente a otros dos idiotas más cantando más con el alma que con la música en sí.

Solo tenía que distraerse, suerte que cargó su celular y bueno, Candy Crush se puede jugar a cualquier hora sin aburrirse. Y pudo haberse pasado la noche entera de esa manera.

Pero Lance noto que estaba huyendo de los demás, y entonces cuando término el dueto con Matt le dedicó una canción.

No sabía el nombre de la canción, Lance no se la quería decir, meh, igual no quería saber, lo más probable sea que la musica sea otra latinpop, o algún reggaeton de esos que odiaba, igual no le importaba, ya había completado el mil cincuenta y tres de su juego y Lance no la arruinaría con sus dedicatorias tan raras.

Pero cuando inicio la canción no pudo decir lo mismo.

— _A mí me gusta._ —Inició el moreno con una voz increíblemente coqueta, ayuda, Keith.exe ha dejado de funcionar. — _Que me traten como dama._ —Lentamete se fue acercando hacia él, y de un pequeño movimiento se regresó. — _Aunque de eso me olvide cuando estamos en la cama._ —Aló policía, un chico voló sobre mí con su rayo láser.

— _A mí me gusta._ —se alejó rápidamente, haciendo su baile más sensual. — _Que me digan poesía_. —ronroneó. — _Al oído por las noches cuando hacemos groserías._ —Y tremendo movimiento de cadera que hizo, al azabache se le hizo agua a la boca, tanto, que perdió la partida de Candy Crush, pero eso era lo de menos por ahora, después tendría tiempo de quejarse por la falta de corazones.

—Shiro, auxilio, me desmayo. —murmuró.

—Keith, ¿Lance está...? —Shiro intentaba desviar la mirada, vamos, eres papa casada, eres papa casada.

— _Me_ _gusta_ _un_ _caballero_ _,_ _que_ _sea_ _interesante_ _._ —La canción empezó a tomar mucha más fuerza. — _Que_ _sea_ _un_ _buen_ _amigo_ _,_ _pero_ _más_ _un_ _buen_ _amante_ _._ —volvió a acercarse, quedó frente a Keith, meneando su cintura en un lindo circulo. — _Qué_ _importan_ _unos_ _años_ _de_ _más_ _.._. —Y Lance bajó del escenario para poder estar junto a su novio. — _A_ _mí_ _me_ _gustan_ _mayores_ _,_ _de_ _esos_ _que_ _llaman_ _señores_ _._ _De_ _los_ _que_ _te_ _abren_ _la_ _puerta_ _y_ _te_ _mandan_ _flores_ _._ —se colocó encima de sus piernas, restregándose por encima de su entrepierna, volvemos a la escena actual.

—Lance qué estás... —Intentó detenerse, pero el bendito moreno lo calló con un dedo, que lentamente fue bajando de su boca hasta sus clavículas, dejando un camino caliente entre esos puntos.

— _A_ _mí_ _me_ _gustan_ _más_ _grandes_. —murmuró. — _Que_ _no_ _me_ _quepa_ _en_ _la_ _boca_ _._ —Volvió a menearse entre su entrepierna y Keith jadeo bajito, tremendo espectáculo que se montaba. — _Los_ _besos_ _que_ _quiera_ _darme_ _y_ _que_ _me_ _vuelva_ _loca_. —cantó su ultima frase y se levantó de Keith, volvió al escenario de nuevo. — _LOCAAAA_ _WOOOUOOOUOOOOOO_ _OOOOOO_ _OOOOOOOO_ _LOCAAAAAAA_

Y Keith quedando ahí en el sillón sudando y con una erección bastante difícil de contener.

—Fiuuu, necesito uno de esos.

—Shiro, basta.


	11. telenovelas

Bien, tener un Lance moqueando con extraños vasos de gaseosa pegados a sus oídos es raro, pero...

¿Otra vez con esto? Sí, a Keith le pasan todo tipo de cosas cuando está al lado de McClain.

Porque una vez regresaron del karaoke el moreno se pegó al sillón como mugre a uña y no salió de ahí por más regalos que le dio su pareja. Al principio no entendía, vamos, que primero se refriega contra él en un ligar público y ahora lo deja de lado por estar pegado a un televisor.

Aunque no podía reclamar mucho, Lance borracho y con esa cara de pucheros intensos era reconfortante. Keith estaba feliz y enojado. Vaya mierda.

Lo que sí no se esperaba era que lo primero que viera cuando prendiera la televisión sea una novela, para colmo, de esas que Hunk una vez le habló que eran muy conocidas en latinoamérica.

Qué culpa tiene Fatmagul, o algo así, el titulo le daba entre gracia y rabia, la muchachita tenía tanta culpa como el peso de un genial polvo de madrugada.

¿Y los vasos de gaseosa? Lance no se quería parar, y obligó a Keith a traer cinta y vasos para pegarlos a sus orejas, con cañas medias raras que conectaban a sus labios, solo tenía que sorber cuando tenía sed y listo. Borracho y todo pero sí era un listillo. Era idiota pero no estúpido.

Lance le dijo que era un capitulo decisivo en la historia, y como no tenia sueño lo vio con él, a pesar de no entender nada porque estaba en español, otra vez, la barrera del idioma. También se entero de que lo pasaban de madrugada porque en otros países se adaptaban mejor en la hora, claro, en un país que se habla inglés una novela en español no causaría mucho raiting.

Con razón cada día de semana escuchaba a Lance despertarse a las tres para supuestamente ir al baño y quedarse una hora entera, por sus capítulos, va, que bueno no importaba mucho, incluso pensó que cuando acabe de ver su capitulo diario podrían ir a la cama y hacer algo...

Vaya que no.

Porque toda la madrugada y la mañana solo podía consolar a Lance y que este le para sus mocos a su ropa de cuero, maldición, si Pidge lo viera en este momento se estaría burlando tanto de él.

Pero cuando vio a Lance dormido después de un día tan ajetreado como el que tuvo, tal vez, solo tal vez fue recompensado.

Pero no duro mucho, pues Allura y Coran fueron a su casa para que les enseñaran a hacer malteadas cuando recién ellos habían pegado un ojo. Para los tortolitos temprano, para sus amigos y los países con sus husos horarios las dos de la tarde.


	12. peter la anguila

**Día** **en** **la** **playa** **. Pt1**

-Lance, por qué tienes un bañador raro, Lance por qué te pones esos lentes, Lance por qué sonríes de esa manera.

Lance por qué.

Nuevamente, si se inicia el día así significa peligro, o bueno, estupidez. Resumiendo nuevamente porque tiene unos cuantos segundos para poder detener la locura que su querido novio está apunto de hacer, solo tres palabras. Playa, música, idiotez.

Era su día libre, así que decidieron ir a la playa, con Romelle, Allura, Pidge, Matt, Shiro y Corán, porque Hunk estaba de cita con Shay y bueno, Romelle vino de infiltrada, pues ella tenía examen y faltó, se debe decir que Corán le regañó mucho.

Playa a las cinco de la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol ya están en su esplendor y no hay gente, o por lo menos no demasiada. Aguas cristalinas y sus amigos divirtiéndose, bueno, a pesar de que Keith tenga pensado estar todo el día bajo una sombrilla y leyendo, estaba feliz, aquello no eran tan malo y la vista era agradable.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que a su novio se le ocurrió la brillante idea de nuevamente, bailar.

 _Y_ _dale_ _la_ _mula_ _al_ _trigo_ , o algo así decía la abuelita de Lance cuando estaba enojada, no sabía que significaba, pero sonaba un regaño filosófico o algo así, cool. ¿Qué tenía Lance por bailar y cantar? Va, que si era moderado no le molestaba, pero como que estaba un poquito harto de ser el cabeza fría de sus tonterías.

Vaya que no se equivoco.

Pues luego de unos minutos sin verlo regresó con Allura, Pidge y Romelle en bañadores, y él con unos jodidos shorts apretados y pequeños, cabe decir que eran color azul. Tenía los lentes de sol más raros del mundo y esa sonrisa que como a inicios del capítulo decía, alerta, estupidez cercana a la vista.

-¡Keith! Vamos a hacer una réplica de Peter la anguila, ven y graba con nosotros.

Con solo escuchar la palabra anguila se negó, bien, eso sí que había oído una vez del moreno hablando con Hunk, un baile estúpido y gracioso. No gracias, prefirió seguirse quedando bajo las oscuridades de las sombras y disfrutando de su sabrosura polar.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón Matt y Corán si aceptaron a bailar con Lance.

Y la mierda era esa, un cámara grabando a seis idiotas meneando las caderas como si tuvieran algún tipo de problema psicológico. Se moría de risa, lo aceptaba, Shiro a su costado perdía la fe en la humanidad.

-Es increíble que no hayas dicho nada de Pixar en estos momentos Shiro.

-Perdón, cuando estoy borracho se me sale...

Y la conversación murió ahí, Lance parecía ser el jefe del baile, cuando de repente Corán saltó y empezó a cantar una canción que ya había escuchado antes, la lambada o algo así, pero en vez de recitar las letras solo se disponía a gritar, como en sus concursos de gritos espaciales o algo así.

-¡VAMOS CORÁN! ¡WU WU WU! -Le hacían barra los demás, Matt se fue a traer malteadas y dentro de poco la gente que llegaba los veía con diversión, todo bien, hasta que llegó lo malo de la playa por las mañanas con el sol.

Sí, la arena caliente.

Lentamente los chicos se fueron quitando las chancletas, avisaron a Keith y a Shiro, pero se olvidaron de algo.

-Chicos, traje las... AAAAAHHH QUEMA, QUEMA.

Sí, Matt aún tenía zapatos en la arena, para colmo, esos que al mínimo contacto son peores que sartén.

Al final el pobre lanzó las malteadas y se fue corriendo al agua, pobre de Matt, pues lo único que vieron salir del mar fueron sus bañadores en las orillas.

-¡Las malteadas!

-Matt se sacrificó por nosotros. -sollozó Lance.

-El macho.

-¿Creen que se haya muerto? Porque sólo está su bañador. -Pidge se levantó y fue a recoger el pantalón de su hermano. -Se murió...

-Murió de la forma más macha posible.

-Shiro, nunca debí haberte mostrado Mi Villano Favorito.

-Tú me pediste referencias.

-¡Eso ni siquiera es Pixar!

-ALGUIEN PODRÍA AYUDARME, PORFA, NO PIDO MUCHO. -Mientras tanto Matt tapado por las aguas hasta la cintura gritaba por ayuda, rápidamente Romelle fue a su ayuda junto a Pidge, con su bañador.

-No mames casi me cago del susto, Matt.

-Qué mujer tan vulgar...

Cundo menos se dieron cuenta la gente ya estaba a sus alrededores viendo su espectáculo, bien, Keith, tú te llamas Carlos y no los conoces, sí.


	13. traducción

Día de Playa pt2

Qué lindas son las primeras horas después del medio día en la playa, sí, niños corriendo y tirando arena por todos lados, castillos que no duran más de dos horas, el sol quemándote hasta dejarte hecho un tomate —en su caso— sí, precioso.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Estaba acostado y con su libro en la mano, Allura y Shiro estaban tomando sol, Pidge jugaba junto a Matt y Lance en las aguas, Corán y Romelle había ido a buscar algún restaurante en donde comer todos juntos, todo tranquilo y pacífico, excepto por el hecho de que Keith tiene lo que más odia al rededor.

Niños, luz, sociedad.

Iugh, asquito.

Pero había que darle algo bueno, gracias vida por ver el momento justo en el que Lance es mojado por las olas del mar, cuando su cabello cataño es movido de un lugar a otro, cuando suspira por el cansancio de estar jugando todo el día, ese traje ajustando a la perfección su...

No, Keith, piensa en otra cosa, no sé, en comida, en algo que odies, piensa en la biblia.

Y mientras el azabache trataba de contener sus impulsos el moreno no estaba muy lejos de ello.

Va, que a la luz del sol la pálida piel de Keith es tan preciosa y brillante. Sus cabellos largos son amarrados en una coleta por el calor y puede verlo sudar por aún llevar su camiseta ancha y su bañador bajo ella.

Quiere quitarle la camisa, quiere desatarle ese pelo negro que tiene, quiere verlo sudar no solo por el sol, sino por él mismo, quiere morder su cuello y dejar tantas marcas posibles... Vale, que la última vez que dejó a Keith con las ganas él también se las había guardado, pero el capítulo de Fatmagul estaba bueno, aún así, ya llevaba un tiempo desde que... Bueno, desde que hacía eso con Keith.

No se preocupa, puede hacer eso y mucho más después, en casa, por ahora solo espera que Corán vaya a pedir comida y saciar su estómago hambriento, mientras Matt intenta ahogarlo y Pidge se ríe a carcajadas por ello.

Pasa el tiempo y Romelle los llama de lejos para que vayan, los primeros en ir son Allura y Shiro, Allura quejándose por haberse dormido y tener el celular en el estómago como una marca no quemada y el otro riéndose de ella, Corán ya se encontraba ahí, Matt había perdido los flotadores de Pidge y los estaban buscando.

Y los Tortolitos por fin se encontraban.

—Keith, vamos.

El azabache levantó la mirada, Lance tenía una toalla entre sus manos mientras secaba su cabello despeinándolo, abajo fifi.

—Voy. —murmuró bajo y con el rostro sonrojado, notó que el moreno luego se colocó aquella toalla de tiburones en la cintura, lo siguió detrás, mientras llevaba su libro entre los brazos y miraba el mar alejándose, vamos Keith relájate, vas a almorzar, terminaras de leer tranquilamente tu libro de Dawn Brown y luego podrás ya besar a Lance todo lo que tú quie...

Y antes de siquiera formular un pensamiento un movimiento y fuerte viento lo empujó hacia un camino, sus pies tropezaron y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba contra una pared siendo empotrado por Lance.

Oh no, bueno sí, sí

Los labios del moreno se posaron en los suyos y sintió como si no lo hubiera besado en años. Fuerte, demandante, mordiéndose y lamiéndose en el proceso, ligeros suspiros se escaparon de su boca y una mordida lo hizo enloquecer, sus manos se posaron en el cuello del contrario y solo podía dejar ligeras marcas de uñas a lo largo de sus omóplatos.

Se separaron luego de unos cuantos minutos interminables, los ojos azules de Lance se posaron contra los suyos y de sus labios salió una pregunta.

—¿Cómo se traduce sosténme en español?

Keith no estaba en su cien por ciento de entendimiento, aun embobado por el beso, le respondió con cierta duda.

—¿C–Cógeme?

—Hoy en la noche, cielo.

El moreno le dio un ultimo pico en la boca y se alejo riendo hacia el restaurante al que debían ir. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que recién el azabache pueda reaccionar.

Farfullando y gritando insultos, con su libro tirado en el suelo y sus labios con notorias marcas de un beso, Shiro lo vio caminar echando humos a lo lejos y luego miró a Lance feliz de la vida, bueno, solo podía decir, Nosborn, qué galán.


	14. campamento

**Día de Playa. Pt3**

Los colores naranjas y rojizos se posaban en el cielo pintándolo en un bello atardecer, el sol muriendo tras el mar y dejando vivir a la Luna que ya aparecía con sus estrellas compañeras.

Sí, era hora de irse. Pero resultó ser que Matt, Pidge y Romelle habían llevado carpas de campamentos porque pensaban que se iba a hacer.

Y como para aprovechar el bug y el hecho de que Corán trajo malvaviscos, decidieron dormir en la playa.

La tienda de Romelle era mediana, así que Allura decidió dormir con ella. Corán, bajo su dominio salvaje se creó su propia tienda con una sombrilla y rocas. Las tiendas de Pidge y Matt eran inmensas, así que decidieron compartirlas. Matt y Pidge en una, y Shiro, Keith y Lance en otra. Claro, eran tiendas inmensas y lujosas, como siempre el rico humillando al pobre, pero ya, que más da.

Hicieron también una fogata, comieron algunas sobras de su almuerzo y con los malvaviscos hicieron una noche genial, Lance trajo su guitarra y se puso a cantar en acapella, o bueno, así era hasta que empezó a cantar Shakira y nuevamente todo terminó con Corán en el suelo, Matt cargando a Pidge y Lance perreándose a Keith bajo el estúpido sonido de ”Chacalón... Chacalón.... Kflsnfsjfnsdklsk” o algo así.

Por qué tienes amigos así Keith, por qué.

Por lo menos Shiro grababa vídeos para pasárselos a Adam, mientras tanto Allura se veía el estomago a ver si la marca de su samsung se le quitaba.

Pasaron las horas, el tiempo se fue bastante rápido, entre gritos, canciones, cuentos de terror y recuerdos graciosos, hicieron que Hunk viniera también, pues este ya había terminado su día entero de **“Shay esto,** **Shay** **lo otro”** No se pudo salvar tampoco de las tonterías de sus amigos, pero digamos que él fue moderado al solo cantar junto a Lance.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron su fogata se apagó por la falta de leña y la hora indicaba las dos de la mañana, vaya, con razón Pidge cayó rendida junto a Romelle, y como fueron las primeras en dormirse fueron a parar en la carpa de la castaña junto a Allura que también estaba cansada, rompiendo el orden anterior.

Corán se fue a su cueva, y al final decidieron que Shiro, Matt y Hunk durmieran en la otra más grande.

Y quedó la pobre tienda de Romelle, bajo los inocentes cuidados de la pareja McClain Kogane.

Romelle perdió su pobre tienda, igual estaba fea.

Como era de esperarse los idiotas cumplieron lo que en la tarde Lance le hizo decir a Keith a base de engaños, y fue buena idea de Hunk en alejar esa ultima capa de a dos para ellos.

Qué lindo es estar en un lugar privado con tu hermosa pareja y con varias horas como par realizar mucho mas cosas que un simple roce de labios, va, que Lance y Keith esperaban esto desde la semana pasada, por fin tendrían un buen polvo y de verdad que estaban peor que perros por salir a pasear. Sin embargo cuando Lance estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón, y Keith solo tenía su camiseta y boxers puestos escucharon un ruido.

Un gruñido.

—¿Oíste eso? —susurró Keith cuando el gruñido se hizo más fuerte, Lance no le hizo caso alguno y solo lo besó, el azabache se perdió bajo sus labios lentamente fue cediendo y cuando estaba a punto de... Otro ruido. —Lance... —el moreno lo interrumpía con besos y mordidas. —L–Lance ah– a–afuera hay...

—¿Qué hay afuera _muñeco_? —jadeó con la voz más grave que tenía, a Keith se le erizo la piel, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus palabras nuevamente se escucho el sonido, va, este era mucho más fuerte. —Oh, eso... Oh _mierda_ , qué carajo fue eso.

—No lo sé. —Su respiración lentamente se fue calmando, tratado de ponerse firme, se levantó del regazo del moreno y con sus piernas temblorosas se sentó a un lado, cerca de la entrada cerrada de la carpa.

—Será solo un animal o algún pescador Keith. —trató de imaginarse alguna repuesta. —Ahora, solo tienes que venir aquí y... _Santa_ _mierda_ _,_ ¿Oíste eso? —soltó un pequeño chillido cuando un grito gutural resonó en sus oídos, demasiado agudos y desgarradores. —Keith–

—Lance, déjame ir a ver. ¿Y si es un ladrón?

—¡Quien carajo intenta robar mientras suelta esos gritos! Óyeme, ese puede hacer lo que quiera, además de que _no_ _quiero_ _que_ _vea_ _a_ _mi_ _novio_ _en_ _bolas_ _._ —gruñó, nuevamente se escucharon gritos. — _Santísima_ _virgencita_ , ¿Sabes qué? Voy yo, en este momento soy _un_ _jodido latino_ _al_ _que_ _le_ _acaban_ _de_ _quitar_ _el_ _mejor_ _jale_ _de_ _su_ _vida_ _y_ _nadie_ _quiere_ _hace'_ _eso_ _sin_ _ante'_ _quemarle_ _el_ _rancho_ _,_ _acere_ _._ —El acento se le salió, bravo, si estaba frustrado. Se levantó, y a pesar de tener el torso desnudo y su pantalón desabrochado fue con osadez hacia afuera. Keith fue detrás de él llamándolo y gritándole que no fuera imprudente, pero el chico no hizo caso.

—¡Lance, si quiera ponte una jodida camisa! —regañaba, su novio seguía sin escuchar, solo pudo verlo ir con los ojos cerrados de la furia hacia afuera y gritando lo que tuviera en frente.

—¡ _Bien,_ _en_ _estos_ _momentos_ _si_ _no_ _voy_ _a_ _parar_ _!_ _Le_ _daré_ _unos_ _putazos_ _a_ _quien_ _sea_ _que_ _me_ _interrumpa_ _,_ _porque_ _estoy_ _jodidamente_ _emputado_ _y_ _no_ _voy_ _a_ _detenerme_ _hasta_ _en–_ _.._. —Su voz se quebró a medio camino, Keith que estaba tras suyo persiguiéndolo choco con su espalda y volvió a enojarse.

—¿¡Qué mierda pasó ahora!? —pregunto mirando a Lance, pero al ver su cara de espanto solo pudo dirigirse hacia el punto de vista del moreno, doblo el rostro y... Santa mierda.

Una especie de forma humanoide cubierta de algas los miró y ambos sintieron su mundo temblar hasta el punto de chillar muy masculinamente, finalmente luego de unos segundos Lance se desmayó y Keith quedó sentado en la arena mientras seguía gritando, cosa que despertó a los demás.

—¡Chicos, escuchamos gritos! ¿¡Qué pasó!? —los primeros en aparecer fueron los de la tienda de chicos, Matt apareció muy preocupado junto a Hunk y Shiro. Luego de ellos las chicas los siguieron.

—¿Quién grita a tantas horas de la noche? —Romelle estaba con un osito entre sus brazos mientras su cabello despeinado caía por sus hombros. —Aún no es de día... QUIZNACK, QUE ES ESO

—Coran, ¿Por qué estás mojado y con... Esas cosas encima? —La única que pudo ver tras el desastre fue Allura, quien reconoció a su amigo detrás de toda esa maraña de algas. El nombrado la miró sorprendido y luego simplemente se sacudió como un pequeño cachorro.

—¡Allura! Oh bueno, solo estaba ahuyentando a algunas gaviotas que me ensuciaban mi tienda, y al final batalle hasta sacarlas de estas costas del mar. No se acercaran más. —Musitó orgulloso. —¡De paso pude practicar mis gritos nuevamente! Me siento tan liberado.

—Oye Keith, ¿Lance está bien? —Hunk que veía al moreno en la arena se preocupo, Keith aun trataba de salir del susto.

—Sisi... Solo...

—Santo cielo, Keith, ¿Acaso son esos boxers de hipopótamos?

—¡Lance lleva uno de tiburones!

—Oh dios mío. —los griteríos se empezaron a escuchar y entre risas el grupo de amigos la pasó, o bueno, duro así unos segundos hasta que...

 _—¡A ver, marica! ¿¡_ _Quién_ _chucha_ _es_ _quien_ _no_ _deja_ _dormir_ _!? ¡Les_ _voy_ _a_ _tirar_ _una_ _chancletaza_ _!_ —escucharon el grito de una señora en una casa cercana a la playa, nadie entendió nada de lo que decía pero aun así todos corrieron a sus campañas, los únicos que quedaron fueron el Lance desmayado, el Shiro burlón y Keith.

—Joder, pero que gran historia. —finalizó Shiro con una frase, Keith suspiró, ya faltaba un comentario estúpido de su parte.


	15. navidad y año nuevo

**Día de Playa. Pt3**

Los colores naranjas y rojizos se posaban en el cielo pintándolo en un bello atardecer, el sol muriendo tras el mar y dejando vivir a la Luna que ya aparecía con sus estrellas compañeras.

Sí, era hora de irse. Pero resultó ser que Matt, Pidge y Romelle habían llevado carpas de campamentos porque pensaban que se iba a hacer.

Y como para aprovechar el bug y el hecho de que Corán trajo malvaviscos, decidieron dormir en la playa.

La tienda de Romelle era mediana, así que Allura decidió dormir con ella. Corán, bajo su dominio salvaje se creó su propia tienda con una sombrilla y rocas. Las tiendas de Pidge y Matt eran inmensas, así que decidieron compartirlas. Matt y Pidge en una, y Shiro, Keith y Lance en otra. Claro, eran tiendas inmensas y lujosas, como siempre el rico humillando al pobre, pero ya, que más da.

Hicieron también una fogata, comieron algunas sobras de su almuerzo y con los malvaviscos hicieron una noche genial, Lance trajo su guitarra y se puso a cantar en acapella, o bueno, así era hasta que empezó a cantar Shakira y nuevamente todo terminó con Corán en el suelo, Matt cargando a Pidge y Lance perreándose a Keith bajo el estúpido sonido de ”Chacalón... Chacalón.... Kflsnfsjfnsdklsk” o algo así.

Por qué tienes amigos así Keith, por qué.

Por lo menos Shiro grababa vídeos para pasárselos a Adam, mientras tanto Allura se veía el estomago a ver si la marca de su samsung se le quitaba.

Pasaron las horas, el tiempo se fue bastante rápido, entre gritos, canciones, cuentos de terror y recuerdos graciosos, hicieron que Hunk viniera también, pues este ya había terminado su día entero de **“Shay esto,** **Shay** **lo otro”** No se pudo salvar tampoco de las tonterías de sus amigos, pero digamos que él fue moderado al solo cantar junto a Lance.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron su fogata se apagó por la falta de leña y la hora indicaba las dos de la mañana, vaya, con razón Pidge cayó rendida junto a Romelle, y como fueron las primeras en dormirse fueron a parar en la carpa de la castaña junto a Allura que también estaba cansada, rompiendo el orden anterior.

Corán se fue a su cueva, y al final decidieron que Shiro, Matt y Hunk durmieran en la otra más grande.

Y quedó la pobre tienda de Romelle, bajo los inocentes cuidados de la pareja McClain Kogane.

Romelle perdió su pobre tienda, igual estaba fea.

Como era de esperarse los idiotas cumplieron lo que en la tarde Lance le hizo decir a Keith a base de engaños, y fue buena idea de Hunk en alejar esa ultima capa de a dos para ellos.

Qué lindo es estar en un lugar privado con tu hermosa pareja y con varias horas como par realizar mucho mas cosas que un simple roce de labios, va, que Lance y Keith esperaban esto desde la semana pasada, por fin tendrían un buen polvo y de verdad que estaban peor que perros por salir a pasear. Sin embargo cuando Lance estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón, y Keith solo tenía su camiseta y boxers puestos escucharon un ruido.

Un gruñido.

—¿Oíste eso? —susurró Keith cuando el gruñido se hizo más fuerte, Lance no le hizo caso alguno y solo lo besó, el azabache se perdió bajo sus labios lentamente fue cediendo y cuando estaba a punto de... Otro ruido. —Lance... —el moreno lo interrumpía con besos y mordidas. —L–Lance ah– a–afuera hay...

—¿Qué hay afuera _muñeco_? —jadeó con la voz más grave que tenía, a Keith se le erizo la piel, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus palabras nuevamente se escucho el sonido, va, este era mucho más fuerte. —Oh, eso... Oh _mierda_ , qué carajo fue eso.

—No lo sé. —Su respiración lentamente se fue calmando, tratado de ponerse firme, se levantó del regazo del moreno y con sus piernas temblorosas se sentó a un lado, cerca de la entrada cerrada de la carpa.

—Será solo un animal o algún pescador Keith. —trató de imaginarse alguna repuesta. —Ahora, solo tienes que venir aquí y... _Santa_ _mierda_ _,_ ¿Oíste eso? —soltó un pequeño chillido cuando un grito gutural resonó en sus oídos, demasiado agudos y desgarradores. —Keith–

—Lance, déjame ir a ver. ¿Y si es un ladrón?

—¡Quien carajo intenta robar mientras suelta esos gritos! Óyeme, ese puede hacer lo que quiera, además de que _no_ _quiero_ _que_ _vea_ _a_ _mi_ _novio_ _en_ _bolas_ _._ —gruñó, nuevamente se escucharon gritos. — _Santísima_ _virgencita_ , ¿Sabes qué? Voy yo, en este momento soy _un_ _jodido latino_ _al_ _que_ _le_ _acaban_ _de_ _quitar_ _el_ _mejor_ _jale_ _de_ _su_ _vida_ _y_ _nadie_ _quiere_ _hace'_ _eso_ _sin_ _ante'_ _quemarle_ _el_ _rancho_ _,_ _acere_ _._ —El acento se le salió, bravo, si estaba frustrado. Se levantó, y a pesar de tener el torso desnudo y su pantalón desabrochado fue con osadez hacia afuera. Keith fue detrás de él llamándolo y gritándole que no fuera imprudente, pero el chico no hizo caso.

—¡Lance, si quiera ponte una jodida camisa! —regañaba, su novio seguía sin escuchar, solo pudo verlo ir con los ojos cerrados de la furia hacia afuera y gritando lo que tuviera en frente.

—¡ _Bien,_ _en_ _estos_ _momentos_ _si_ _no_ _voy_ _a_ _parar_ _!_ _Le_ _daré_ _unos_ _putazos_ _a_ _quien_ _sea_ _que_ _me_ _interrumpa_ _,_ _porque_ _estoy_ _jodidamente_ _emputado_ _y_ _no_ _voy_ _a_ _detenerme_ _hasta_ _en–_ _.._. —Su voz se quebró a medio camino, Keith que estaba tras suyo persiguiéndolo choco con su espalda y volvió a enojarse.

—¿¡Qué mierda pasó ahora!? —pregunto mirando a Lance, pero al ver su cara de espanto solo pudo dirigirse hacia el punto de vista del moreno, doblo el rostro y... Santa mierda.

Una especie de forma humanoide cubierta de algas los miró y ambos sintieron su mundo temblar hasta el punto de chillar muy masculinamente, finalmente luego de unos segundos Lance se desmayó y Keith quedó sentado en la arena mientras seguía gritando, cosa que despertó a los demás.

—¡Chicos, escuchamos gritos! ¿¡Qué pasó!? —los primeros en aparecer fueron los de la tienda de chicos, Matt apareció muy preocupado junto a Hunk y Shiro. Luego de ellos las chicas los siguieron.

—¿Quién grita a tantas horas de la noche? —Romelle estaba con un osito entre sus brazos mientras su cabello despeinado caía por sus hombros. —Aún no es de día... QUIZNACK, QUE ES ESO

—Coran, ¿Por qué estás mojado y con... Esas cosas encima? —La única que pudo ver tras el desastre fue Allura, quien reconoció a su amigo detrás de toda esa maraña de algas. El nombrado la miró sorprendido y luego simplemente se sacudió como un pequeño cachorro.

—¡Allura! Oh bueno, solo estaba ahuyentando a algunas gaviotas que me ensuciaban mi tienda, y al final batalle hasta sacarlas de estas costas del mar. No se acercaran más. —Musitó orgulloso. —¡De paso pude practicar mis gritos nuevamente! Me siento tan liberado.

—Oye Keith, ¿Lance está bien? —Hunk que veía al moreno en la arena se preocupo, Keith aun trataba de salir del susto.

—Sisi... Solo...

—Santo cielo, Keith, ¿Acaso son esos boxers de hipopótamos?

—¡Lance lleva uno de tiburones!

—Oh dios mío. —los griteríos se empezaron a escuchar y entre risas el grupo de amigos la pasó, o bueno, duro así unos segundos hasta que...

 _—¡A ver, marica! ¿¡_ _Quién_ _chucha_ _es_ _quien_ _no_ _deja_ _dormir_ _!? ¡Les_ _voy_ _a_ _tirar_ _una_ _chancletaza_ _!_ —escucharon el grito de una señora en una casa cercana a la playa, nadie entendió nada de lo que decía pero aun así todos corrieron a sus campañas, los únicos que quedaron fueron el Lance desmayado, el Shiro burlón y Keith.

—Joder, pero que gran historia. —finalizó Shiro con una frase, Keith suspiró, ya faltaba un comentario estúpido de su parte.


	16. kpop

—Hey, Lance ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Keith aburrido y sin saber qué hacer, sentado en el sofá y específicamente en las piernas de su novio, quien usaba una tablet con unos audífonos mientras al parecer, investigaba muy concentrado.

Tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que estaban juntos, después de todo dentro de unos meses Keith nuevamente se iría por el espacio para llevar ayuda, y Lance tendría que quedarse en la tierra para poder seguir estudiando, ya que él había decidido hace poco formar parte del Garrison junto a los Holt.

Y bueno, pensaba que estaba viendo algo sobre eso en internet, que su inteligente novio estudiaba un montón para poder recuperarse en todos esos años que quedó a vivir con su familia.

—No es nada _bebé_ , solo veo a otros tú.

Oh.

 _Oh_ , ¿Qué?

—¿Otros yo? —Keith estaba más confundido que Adán en el día de las madres. Lance desvió la mirada hacia él y rió ligeramente. —¿Lance qué mierda?

—Mira, escucha esto. —El moreno dejó la tablet a un lado y acomodó al pálido entre sus piernas, sentándolo en él.

—Te mato si te aprovechas de la situación. —Murmuró avergonzado por así sentir todo allá abajo.

—Ehhh, no lo había pensado, gracias por la opción. —Keith volvió a gruñir y Lance se burló, tomando la tablet con su mano derecha, luego de unos segundos, Keith pudo ver la pantalla de Lance.

—¿Otra vez escuchando musicas latinas? —Murmuró al ver el vídeo, aunque también se descolocó al ver algunas letras coreanas.

No recordaba mucho de su idioma natal, después de todo solo vivió allá cuando sus padres tuvieron que escapar de Estados Unidos porque los perseguían.

Solo vivió ahí hasta los cuatro, y a los cinco regresó sin su madre, solo para que allá mataran a su padre.

Aprendió el inglés por su propia cuenta, pero digamos que recordaba el coreano con cariño.

— ¿Shu...pa... Yu...nio? Espera, ¿Super Junior? —Murmuró, recordó que el inglés en la pronunciación coreana era diferente.

—Ohhh, verdad, tú sabes coreano ¿no? ¡Genial! Mira, esta canción lo tiene todo. —Chilló Lance feliz mientras tomaba uno de sus audífonos y los colocaba en el oído de su novio. —Venga, que lo pongo desde el inicio otra vez. —Dijo en un susurro, repitiendo el vídeo nuevamente.

Y la canción empezó a sonar.

Keith estaba seguro de únicamente saber leer y no hablar mucho de aquel idioma, pero increíblemente una vez sonaron las primeras oraciones en coreano las pudo entender claramente. El chico cantaba y él le podía entender.

—¿Te va gustando hasta ahora?

—Uhnm, el ritmo está bueno. —Asintió. —Por el momento voy entendiendo, aunque algunas palabras no las recuerdo, pero pasa. —Murmuró, ambos siguieron escuchando la música. —Suerte que algunas partes están en inglés. —Dijo mientras escuchaba los dos idiomas mezclados, sonrió. —Pero hey, ¿Por qué de repente te ha salido de escuchar música en coreano Lance?

El moreno no respondió.

Sin embargo, la canción empezaba a llegar a su coro en su máximo esplendor, y cuando lo hizo, Lance empezó a gritar y asustó a Keith.

 _—¡LO_ _SIENTO_ _! ¡_ _LO_ _SIENTO_ _! ¡YO_ _NO_ _TENGO_ _PRISA_ _VAMOS_ _LENTO_ _!_ —Cantaba y del azabache tuvo que levantarse del susto.

—¿¡Qué mierda...!?

— _Lo_ _siento_ _,_ _lo_ _siento_ _._ —Irónicamente pedía perdón cantando la canción, el moreno también se levantó riendo. — _Si_ _te_ _beso_ _hoy_ _,_ _mañana_ _me_ _voy_ _, ¡Loca_ _por_ _ti_ _no_ _estoy_ _!_ —Su cintura volvió a ser arropada bajo las manos morenas de su pareja, luego de unos segundos otro chico empezó a cantar en coreano.

Y ahí comprendió porque Lance escuchaba eso.

—¡Yah! Basta, mira, incluso tiraste los audífonos. —Chilló un poco sonrojado intentando separarse, los audífonos se habían separado del aparato electrónico y la musica ahora sonaba en todos lados.

—Yo no fui quien saltó y los quitó. —Keith refunfuñó. —Eh, no he visto los subtítulos de la canción, ¿Qué dice? —Una vez recogió los audífonos los dejó a un lado en su sofá. Keith volvió a acercarse mientras tomaba la tablet y le subía el volumen. — _No_ _sé_ _como_ _me_ _enrede_ _en_ _tus_ _besos_ _..._ _Fue_ _una_ _tentación_ _..._ _Tan_ _solo_ _un_ _momento_ _..._

—¿Qué tienes con recrear la escenas de los videoclips? —murmuró el pálido con las mejillas rojas, Lance besaba su hombro mientras bajaba su suéter lo más posible, siguió prestando atención a la música y vio que nuevamente habían empezado a cantar en su idioma. —Uh... Si hay alguien que me de calor...

— _Ahora_ _te_ _toca_ _esperar_ _._ —El moreno le respondía.

—N–No se puede negar, uhmn... Honestamente no creó que seas tú o– ¡Lance ya deja de meterme mano o no traduzco ni mierda! —Gritó haciendo al moreno reír a carcajadas, el azabache lo alejó de un manotazo. —¡Deja de tocarme el culo!

 _—Lo_ _siento_ _,_ _lo_ _siento_ _._ —Cantaba Lance entre risas y llantos por la misma, al punto de acabar rendido en su sofá, con el estómago doliéndole de tanta carcajada y sin importarle la mirada acusadora de Keith frente suyo. —Hey, no seas malo, solo estaba jugando.

—Tus jueguitos no me gustan entonces.

—Eso no decías anoche.

—¡Lance, ya! —El morocho volvía a reír. —Eres un idiota, ya no te voy a traducir nada.

—Agradezcamos que ahora venga otra parte en español. —Atrajo a Keith nuevamente consigo, este cayo en su regazo otra vez. — _Esto_ _está_ _mal_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _puedo_ _parar_ _._ _Sé_ _que_ _no_ _hay_ _marcha_ _atrás_ _porque_ _esto_ _no_ _es_ _normal_ _,_ _no_ _es_ _normal_ _...._ Oh genial, aquí hay una parte en tu idioma. ¡Keith aprende esta música para cantarla porfa!

—Te jodes, por idiota.

—Oh vamos, ¡Incluso aquí es la parte de Heechul! Dale.

—No.

—¡Por faaaa!

—No.

—¡Antes que acabe la canción! ¡Ya pues! ¡Dale! ¡Dale!

—¡Ughhh! Ya, Ya maldición, solo la ultimas. —Lance dio un mini festejo. —Bien, eh... Disculpe, tus labios estan en mi oido de nuevo. Entonces ¿ _mamacita_? Qué rayos Lance... Mierda, habla muy rapido... eh, ¿Medusa? Te quemaré con... ¿Fuego? No digo... ¿Caliente en el amanecer? Y... Oh, ya terminó. —Keith se decepcionó un poco al ya no poder seguir, luego de unos segundos, observo a su novio y lo vio matándose de la risa a un lado suyo. —¿De qué te ríes?

—De verdad que necesito que te aprendas esta canción y la cantes.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—Dime eso después en la cama, dulzura. —Y de un solo movimiento, Lance ya había atrapado los labios del azabache y juntado sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Y Keith no opuso resistencia tampoco, malditos besos calientes.


	17. juegos

—¿Y entonces?

—Lance, desamarra esas mierdas de mis brazos antes de que grite y llame a la policía.

Oh, nuevamente. Una estupidez por parte de McClain.

Sí, Keith tiene que aguantarse las cosas que su novio quiere hacer diariamente, algunas son buenas y divertidas y las apoya.

Pero en estas situaciones, amarrado, puesto en una cama y con el moreno sentado encima suya no cree que deba apoyarlo. De hecho, solo quiere gritar y huir rápidamente al ver su sonrisa y escuchar sus carcajadas roncas.

—Lo único que vas a gritar en esta noche será mi nombre.

—¿Qué necesidad hubo de la frase tan película porno? Ya, no estoy jugando Lance, suéltame.

—¡Por eso mismo te tengo aquí! O si no, no aceptarías el juego. —Soltó. —Venga Keith, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos...

—Y seguiremos sin hacerlo si no me desatas en los próximos cinco segundos.

—No seas un aburrido, algo nuevo nos va a venir bien, ten por seguro que lo disfrutarás... —Su rostro se acercó al pálido cuello de Keith y suavemente empezó a succionar y dejar mordidas, el azabache no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. —¿Qué me dices bebé?

—Ughh... Quita de ahí Lance, joder. —Seguía gruñendo entre suspiros y uno que otro gemido cuando el moreno mordisqueaba cada parte de su mandíbula, cuello y clavícula. —¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres intentar ahora?

Lance sonrió, Keith ya había caído.

—Eventualmente te lo diré, pero primero, tenemos que empezar por algo. —Susurró y con un movimiento suave, se lanzó a capturar los labios de su pareja, en un beso demandante.

Lentamente, las manos del moreno fueron bajando hasta posarse en la cintura del muchacho, colándose por su camiseta y acariciando su pecho, esto provocaba que Keith pataleara tembloroso sus piernas y las moviera inconscientemente a base de no poder mover más el cuerpo.

El pálido soltó un gemido amortiguado por el beso cuando de un momento a otro una de las manos de su novio bajaron y presionaron su entrepierna, un calor envolvente y una electricidad de cabeza a pies lo recorrió y su espalda se encorvó ante la oleada de placer inminente, a los pocos segundos, separaron sus labios y de sus belfos salió un inevitable suspiro.

Mientras los besos de Lance tomaban dirección a su cuello, al mismo tiempo sus manos subían su camiseta y bajaban sus pantalones, más suspiros y jadeos combinados con maldiciones se escuchaban cuando sus labios se acentuaron en el pálido pecho y empezaba a dejar un rastro de saliva en cada parte que podía, no duró mucho vestido ya que una vez fueron removidos sus pantalones sus boxers también se fueron con ellos, su camiseta quedó en cierto punto que cubría su vista por no poder subir más, y sus piernas atrapadas entre las de su novio.

—Casi estás listo... —Murmuró Lance con la voz entrecortada, quitándose sus ropas rápidamente y haciendo a Keith sonrojar. —¿Tienes algo o solo uso mi boca...?

—Segundo cajón... Uh, cerca de la cama. —Murmuró Keith desviando la mirada, que hizo a Lance reír, su novio estaba preparado. De aquella cabina pudo sacar un bote de lubricante y el mismo escurrió entre sus dedos dentro de poco.

Y que bajaron tortuosamente hasta que presionaron un punto sensible en Keith.

—¡Mierda! —Jadeó, las manos atadas tras su espalda se movieron frenéticamente y su cabeza se hundió entre las almohadas, dos dedos estaban entrando en él de un solo tirón y el maldito de Lance había acertado a la primera. —¡Jo...der!

—¿Le di otra vez, _dulzura_? —Sus dedos se movían y el pálido solo podía gemir y tratarse de mover para afrontar el placer que le vino de golpe. —¿Supongo que soy bueno en esto?

—L–Lance por un demonio, ya... Ah, joder, joder, joder. —Los espasmos eran cada vez mas frecuentes en su cuerpo, se sentía que se iba a correr con solo presionando su próstata en su interior. —Y–Yo... M–Me voy a...

—Oh no, aún no. —Los dedos salieron de su interior y un quejido frustrado salió de sus labios, que fue remplazado por un chillido cuando de un momento a otro sintió algo caliente amenazar con entrar, sin previo aviso Lance arremetió contra él en un movimiento y sin poder evitarlo, llegó al orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarse o algo. —¡Hey! ¿N–No te he dicho que todavía no? —Murmuró con dificultad el moreno, cuando Keith se vino había contraído su interior tan deliciosamente sobre él, que no pudo evitar temblar extasiado.

—Hijo... de puta... —Gimió dolorosamente Keith, ahogando sus quejidos en la almohada que tenía a un lado, las sensaciones del orgasmo aún las tenía presente. —¿Por qué mierda hicis– ¡Oh, dios ahí!

—¿Q–Qué me decías?

—Eres... Un completo... Imbécil... —Jadeó con dificultad, Lance agarró su cintura y lo levantó para que estuviera sentado encima suyo. —T–Tan... Ughm...

—Ahora sí podemos iniciar con el juego. —Keith quiso preguntar sobre qué estupidez tenía en mente ahora pero los labios del contrario lo callaron por varios segundos. —¿Cómo se traduciría estoy sediento en español, bebé?

—¿Qué mierda?

—Respuesta equivocada.

—¿Ah? —Keith tragó despacio, Lance se mantenía tan quieto que empezaba a mover sus caderas un poco desesperado en busca de movimiento, algo de calma para su miembro sensible. Sus caderas rodaron y a los pocos segundos fueron sujetas con más fuerza, prohibiendo el movimiento. —¡Lance!

—¿Ahora me dirás?

—No me jodas.

—Si te sigues equivocando no me moveré ni te dejaré moverte.

—Lance, pero que mierda.

—Mira cómo te ignoro.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ya! —Keith intentaba soltarse, Lance solo reía y lo ignoraba, mientras mordía su cuello y pecho, el pálido volvió a quejarse. —Hmngh, imbécil, ya...

—¿Cómo se dice estoy sediento?

—E–Eres un...

—Nop.

—Lance.

—Tampoco~

— _E-estoy_ _sedien_ _..._ _to_ _..._ —Lance volvió a penetrarlo y Keith soltó un gemido gustoso.

—¿ _De qué_ _estás_ _sediento_ _mi_ _amor_ _?_ —Lance ralentizaba sus movimientos y acariciaba la piel de Keith quemándola en el proceso. Keith gimoteó en protesta. Lento, demasiado lento y torturoso. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, necesitaba más.

—Lance, más rápido, por favor...

—No entiendo inglés primor.

—Menuda mierda, Lance. —Volvió a gemir cuando su punto fue tocado suavemente, Lance se refregaba ahí y él solo podía delirar ante esto. —Lance... Lance, joder.

El moreno quiso parar, pero las de Keith rodando sobre él lo retuvieron demasiado.

"Dale Lance, aguantate, aguantate un poco y conseguirás el mejor sexo de tu vida." Pensaba.

Pero cuando Keith mordió su cuello, y en un susurro dijo en su oído " _Fóllame_ " — extrañamente bien pronunciado.— no pudo hacer nada.

Y por si no se entendió, cacharon hasta que Keith le dijo a Lance sobre su abstinencia. Cabe resaltar que por suerte, no lo denunció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿algo que ustedes crean que sucedA? no se preocupen, no es como si me haYa qUedado sin iDeAs, claro que no, POR FAVOR.


End file.
